


Обладать

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>перед тем, как Эллиот поимел общество, Тайрелл поимел Эллиота</p><p>таймлайн между 1х09 и 1х10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обладать

Эллиот хрипло выдыхает — насколько это возможно с чужой рукой на горле, — крепко зажмуривается и пытается сосредоточиться на ощущениях. Тайрелл трахает его медленно, со знанием дела, но это всё равно больно; Эллиот кусает губы, потому что не может расслабиться, ремень врезается в запястья, когда он дёргает заведёнными над головой руками.

Если он попросит, Тайрелл остановится.

Эллиот открывает глаза. Тайрелл нависает над ним, и это безумие в чистом виде: налипшие на лоб волосы, расширенные зрачки. Он вздрагивает и снова жмурится, когда свободной рукой Тайрелл начинает ласкать его член; под кожей у Эллиота бегут мурашки — почти как во время ломки, он знает, он помнит, как это было, — а темнота под веками взрывается десятками разноцветных вспышек.  
— Сильнее, — хрипит Эллиот, губы дрожат, и ему кажется, что каждый сантиметр кожи — оголённый нерв.  
Тайрелл выжидающе смотрит, не спеша, лениво водит скользкими от смазки пальцами вверх-вниз по члену; Эллиот подставляется и почти скулит, жалко и беспомощно, прежде чем в голове у него что-то щёлкает. Он шепчет:  
— Пожалуйста, сильнее.  
Тайрелл хищно, по-звериному усмехается. Эллиот готов поклясться, что слышит насмешливое «хороший мальчик», но губы Тайрелла не двигаются. Он выгибается, когда Тайрелл ускоряет темп и сильнее сжимает горло, — Эллиот не успевает сделать вдох, — и чувствует, как по спине пробегает волна липкого, холодного страха.

Даже если он будет умолять, Тайрелл не остановится.

Но он не хочет, чтобы Тайрелл останавливался. Эллиот вдруг осознаёт, что не против сдохнуть вот так: в номере пятизвёздочного отеля, на простынях стоимостью в целое состояние, за несколько мгновений до оргазма. Тайрелл позволяет ему сделать вдох, всего один, затем снова пережимает горло, и Эллиот кончает, пачкая руку Тайрелла и свой живот. Тайрелл наклоняется к нему, целует глубоко и жадно и уже через несколько секунд тоже дрожит в оргазме.  
Эллиот хватает ртом воздух и кашляет, когда Тайрелл наконец отпускает его горло и заваливается на соседнюю половину кровати. Проходит пара минут, а может, целая вечность, прежде чем Эллиот находит в себе силы приподнять голову и окинуть мутным взглядом комнату. В кожаном кресле напротив кровати сидит Мистер Робот в своей старой потёртой куртке, в пальцах у него тлеет сигарета. Робот корчит гримасу, красноречиво выражая отвращение к происходящему, закатывает глаза и качает головой.  
— Пошёл на хуй, — устало бормочет Эллиот.  
Тайрелл удивлённо смотрит туда, куда только что был направлен взгляд Эллиота — в пустое кресло напротив кровати, — хмурится, но всего на мгновение, а затем равнодушно развязывает свой ремень от Prada, которым всё это время были зафиксированы руки Эллиота. Эллиот трёт затёкшие запястья и растерянно тянется за своими сигаретами. Тайрелл заказывает ещё водки с мартини в номер.


End file.
